The Answer
by World Of Lily Luna
Summary: Written for Philosopher's Stone competition. Category: The Letters From No One. Harry finally answers that important question.


**A/N: **Written for Philosopher's Stone Competition.

Assignment: The Letters From No One: Write a letter sent from one character to another character.

**The Answer**

_12 July 1999_

Dear Ginny,

It's been a while since we last spoke.

I mean, since we had a meaningful conversation.

Do you remember what we talked about? That night at The Burrow, after Fred's funeral?

Of course you do. You asked a very important question.

Though you smiled at my answer, I am sure you saw it for the evasion it was.

We went to bed after that, and for the rest of that summer I was always busy. With Quidditch training, matches and publicity stunts. Doing my part as Harry Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered. And I did have a very busy schedule.

But not so busy that I couldn't have made time for a dear and special friend, and I apologise for that.

And I apologise for filling my letters to you at Hogwarts with inconsequential chatter about my teammates, or experiences abroad. Or sometimes even the weather.

As I am sitting here in this Paris hotel room, I find myself to face the truth.

The truth is that in avoiding you, I was also avoiding that question, and its answer. For a long time I didn't want to think about what the answer to that question was. At some level I knew all along what I should say to you. I was just afraid to admit it, even if only to myself.

Let me explain something about myself. You've heard tales about what my childhood was like; I've told you some of it, the rest you probably heard from your brothers, or Hermione.

Before I came to Hogwarts, I had never had a friend. No one I could rely on, no one I could talk to, or who wanted to play with me. Then on the Hogwarts Express your brother became my best friend.

Before I came to your family home the next summer, I had never felt accepted for who I am. Yes, I was there as Ron's friend, but you all made me feel so welcome, in a way I had never experienced with the Dursleys. The Burrow became my home.

When I started to notice you as someone more than just my best friend's little sister, I was afraid. Afraid of what might be done to me if your brothers found out, yes; afraid that you didn't like me the way I liked you, yes. But most of all I was afraid of what would happen if we didn't work out. Would I then lose my home, as well?

Of course at that time I wasn't even sure I would make it through the war. To be honest, most of the time I just assumed my life was forfeit. But when I was with you I dared to dream. I dared to dream of a future where I was happy, with my own family to care about. And I would picture myself growing old with you. And I was hopeful.

When I broke up with you at Dumbledore's funeral I only did it because I knew I might die. And I thought that if we weren't together, it wouldn't hurt you as much.

While Ron, Hermione and I were hunting down those blasted Horcruxes and running from the Death Eaters, the only thought that kept me from panicking, from despairing, from giving up, was a possible future. With you.

But when we came to Hogwarts for what turned out to be the final confrontation, and we met again in the Room of Requirement, I didn't feel what I had expected to feel. I felt proud of you for taking charge the way you and Neville had under the Carrows' awful regime. I felt relieved that you were okay and getting to safety. But I felt relieved the way I felt relieved when I heard Fred and George on the wireless and knew that they were okay for another day.

I had expected to want to kiss you. But I didn't. And that confused me.

This is why I didn't answer your question that day. I didn't want to break your heart. I didn't want to lose your family's love, I didn't want to lose my home. But I also didn't want to lie to you. Because my answer is this: I love you, Ginny, but I'm not in love with you anymore.

And I hope that some day that will be enough for you. Because I didn't lie to you that day. You are the most beautiful woman I know.

Love,

Harry


End file.
